


谢怜三次乱吃东西，最后一次卧床了

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki





	谢怜三次乱吃东西，最后一次卧床了

谢怜三次乱吃东西，最后一次卧床了

 

花城看着脸色惨白冷汗涔涔的爱人，叹出今日的第八千八百八十八口气，给谢怜换了热水袋，又坐在床边喂了他半碗红糖姜水，再也忍不住，隔着厚厚被子轻轻打了他一下。  
“哥哥，你再乱吃东西，三郎就离家出走。”  
谢怜浑身难受，勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝，试图在狭缝中表示出“我真的知错了”的意思。无奈瞳孔已经给疼痛泡透，黑漆漆的眼珠毫无生气，从花城的角度看，简直就是血淋淋的几个大字——“我都这么惨了你还凶我真是太不讲理”，立刻扔了小碗拉过他的手，温声说哥哥要不要睡一会？哪里酸？我给你按按？  
谢怜感觉到两人相贴的掌心有法力流转，热乎乎的像握了只暖手宝，便半身不遂地埋进他怀里，气声说我好喜欢三郎哦。  
“……”花城眉角跳了跳，叹道：“三郎更喜欢哥哥，但我还是生气。”  
谢怜哭笑不得地哄他，直到自己昏沉睡着，都没见这人松口，搞得梦里都是八百个小奶花排队哭诉自己有多过分，吓出一身汗，倏地坐起，拉住正给自己换裤子的花城的手，脱口而出我再也不吃得子丸了！  
“想吃也没了，”花城呲牙，小心地扶谢怜躺回去，“鬼市的那些，我刚刚都烧了。”  
他恶狠狠亲了口谢怜脑门儿：“你再也别想吃那些乱七八糟的。”  
谢怜乖巧点头，花城盘腿在他身边坐好，一手支着下巴，一手掰手指计数，道：“哥哥，我们好好算算，臭豆腐，韭菜月饼，得子丸；第一次是吐得脱水，第二次食物中毒，这次直接……你要是真的想吃什么乱七八糟的，不如把我吃了。”  
花城少见这么生气，毕竟几千年的细心调养，已经把谢怜养得连隔夜茶水都不多喝，这人却仍改不了乱吃东西的毛病，饿起来什么都敢往嘴里放。好多年前不知道哪只妖魔鬼怪给鬼王贺寿献上的得子丸，因为保质期格外长药丸本身又血红圆润格外好看，谢怜把它摆在百宝阁里当摆件，时间久了从架子上滚下来，被起夜的谢怜踩到……半梦半醒地捡起来塞嘴里了。  
两天后大扫除，谢怜对着百宝阁里空出来的一块想了半天才意识到自己当晚吃了什么玩意，但抱着“保质期不会这么长我也没那么脆弱”的侥幸隐瞒不提，花城每天抱着他亲来亲去也没发现什么异常。  
还没供暖的那段时间里，谢怜肚子疼是常有的事，他给自己换了保暖裤羊毛袜后就没太在意，直到之后有天从上天庭议事殿出来，腿间传来撕裂痛感。  
他踉跄几步，感觉到有温热的液体自股间流出来，很快透到最外面的牛仔裤上，本来走在他后面边走边吵架的风信慕情当场吓炸，冲上去扶人，却连根头发丝都没碰到，谢怜几乎是残影似的被神武大街上接他下班的花城捞进了怀里。

因为二人走得太急，离开时花城面色又太可怕……知情人口述又太夹杂个人情感，导致谢怜再度连上通灵阵时，收到无数巨额红包，留言差不离全是“太子殿下节哀顺变”、“太子殿下身体为重”，啪地捂住脸掐断通灵，满心苍凉，再也不想回上天庭了。

谁能想到，堂堂第一武神，会因为一时没管住嘴，痛经下不来床呢。

 

 

谢怜病歪歪躺了两天，疼得几乎出现幻觉，又睡不着，抱着花城胳膊，非要给他念睡前故事，念到一半又啪地合上书，认真道三郎你找到解咒方法了吗，我上厕所好费劲……他懊恼地捂住脸，闷了一会儿，小炮仗似的一头撞进花城怀里，嘟嘟囔囔说我已经被姜糖水腌入味了，又说得子丸吃起来有点像山楂糖，我再也不要吃山楂糖，幼稚得要命。花城向来爱极了他这副撒娇抱怨的柔软模样，顿时有天大的火也生不起来，拖着谢怜后腰把人抱起来，从汗湿的额角一直亲到胸口的骨灰戒，侧脸啪叽粘上他温热皮肤，温温柔柔笑道等哥哥好了，我们再算账。  
谢怜想起之前的某些画面，不由动了动膝盖，揉揉花城头发，又觉得是自己有错在先，惹得三郎着急上火连老干妈拌面都吃不下，确实该罚，犹犹豫豫地点了头。  
花城：“……”  
“嗯？”  
男人挑起一边眉毛，无奈道：“哥哥，小兔子太乖了会被狐狸叼走，小猫咪太乖了会被豹子抓回窝里，小太子太乖了……别笑，你懂我的意思吗？。”  
谢怜乖巧点头：“懂的呀，我太乖了三郎想做醉蟹给我吃的意思。”  
“……”花城干脆拉高被子，强行搂着谢怜卷躺下，被爱人猝不及防的皮弄得笑个不停。谢怜这些年放得开了，越活越回去，满身都是从久远时光中逆流而上的，仙乐皇城里娇生惯养出来的天真少年气，尝遍人间百味沉淀各色烟火后，好端端立着一把清隽风骨和一条明动魂魄，眼角眉梢、甚至嘴边都是生动笑意，私下相处时，柔软又快活，是个花城喜欢了几千年，也没法不越来越喜欢的小模样。  
他这么乖这么快活，嘴欠又能怎么样，花城努努嘴，朝谢怜讨了个黏糊糊的亲吻，算是答应了大闸蟹礼盒的事，眼珠一转觉得自己毫无原则，说好的“严肃”谈谈，怎么又变成睡前点菜。  
……可本来，他血雨探花的原则就是谢怜二字，八风不倒雷打不动的。

 

 

经期过去，谢怜除了依然不知道怎么上厕所，又是条顶天立地的牛逼武神。  
他们最近换了新房子，谢怜攒了好多年，终于能全款买套顶层带泳池的江景房，每天做完祈愿就光速下班，蹲在空荡荡的客厅里亲手做家具——这位勤俭持家的太子殿下嫌家具市场卖的贵，干脆自己买了材料，从小马扎做起，敲敲打打又一晚。  
“哥哥，歇歇气，快吃饭了。”花城端着烤盘从厨房探出头，新家的厨房和浴室是最先装修好的，玉石砧板是做床头剩下的边角料，花城给它包了个金丝边，又掐诀打磨一番，厨房里最便宜的物件就诞生了。  
他夹着一只烤鸡翅凑到谢怜身边，笑道哥哥手艺真好，我们今晚不回去了，睡这个好不好？谢怜腮帮鼓了一阵，往他伸过来的手心里吐出两根干干净净的鸡骨头，点头说好的呀，床垫子早就送来了，吃完饭收拾一下就行，他说着，站起身抻了个懒腰，眼睛亮晶晶的，抱着小厨娘，揪他腰后的围裙带，小声说你明天不许出门，我要体验一下金屋藏娇的感觉。  
花城嗤地笑了，捏捏他脏兮兮的鼻头：“都听哥哥的，藏满三天附带暖床业务，满五天还可以用嘴巴叫哥哥起床……哎呦！”  
“锅糊了！”谢怜耳尖飞红，一头扎进厨房，左闻闻右看看，揭开蒸笼盖子，给红彤彤的大闸蟹们拍照发通灵阵。

值晚班的慕情看见这条，气得拉黑了谢怜和不知道怎么加进来并且谁也没法踢他出去的花城。  
半小时后，大闸蟹烤鸡翅松鼠鱼锅包肉在值班神官的眼前跳四小天鹅，慕情翻着白眼点了千元外卖，又因为外卖小哥上不来，亲自下凡取晚饭，辛苦又可怜。  
大闸蟹还被路过的风信抢走一大半，气气。

 

 

谢怜洗好澡，顶着湿漉漉的头发出来找吹风机时，新做的四柱床已经被花城装扮得……非常不着调了。  
红纱做幔，红绸为褥，帐角栓了香囊和铃铛，床头玉石雕刻的并蒂莲上绕着条一看就知道作用的暗红绒带，马上就要被金屋藏娇的那位赤身裸体侧躺在床上，重点部位前堆了捆绳子，见他出来，挑眉笑道：“哥哥，来吹头发。”  
谢怜呆呆点头，刚迈出一只脚，就脚不沾地地给花城的蝴蝶簇拥进帐子里，对方带着法力的手指插进自己发间揉了几下，被烘干的谢怜抿抿嘴，主动脱掉了浴袍。

他双手背在身后，跨坐在花城身上，羞得别开眼，不敢看床上的物品：“……绑紧一点哦。”

乖巧温顺极了，谢怜曾经不太知痛，在床上就有点喜欢被粗暴对待，在捆绑或者别的什么里得过趣儿，就总寻寻摸摸要再来一次，又碍着面皮不好开口，好在花城能了解他在想些什么，也不打趣，宠溺至极又无可奈何地笑了笑，算是答应了。  
小神仙尝过风月后再也不愿回天上去，裹着他的万丈软红尘在人间百态里打滚，他苦了太多年，以至于很久后尝到一丝甜头就再也不肯放开，有人陪着说两句话就着魔似的总想四处张寻找。花城用了很多年，手把手教他爱自己，无奈学生不太开窍，老师背地里吹胡子瞪眼无数回，最后还是妥协在对方甜得能把鬼原地齁超度的眼神里。  
那眼神热烈，而且太热烈，花城在他眼神中撞得粉身碎骨的次数多了，不免由衷感叹，小说里“眼睛瞬间亮起来”是真的——他也永远不会知道，自己望向一个人的时候，眼里会有多少光阴列车呼啸而过，悠悠荡荡的情歌飘满鲜花盛开的山谷，会有多适合将心爱之人藏进眼底。  
——我爱他就好了，他想怎么样都随他心意，我永远炽烈爱他就好了。

 

谢怜受得子丸影响，胸前都软了不少，给绳子一勒，居然有了点分量，乳头饱满圆润，被搓揉几下，立刻硬实起来。  
“哥哥，你这样是会被拴在床上不能出门的，”花城捏着谢怜下巴强迫他转回头，亲亲他有点发白的嘴唇，“别怕，受不了了就喊安全词。”  
谢怜于情事上极其配合，花城本没打算上来就捆他，这人倒是主动摆好了姿势，羞赧得身体微微发抖，却又配合地张开口含住口球，半睁着眼躺好，被花城拉开双腿观察股间时，面上红晕很快弥漫全身，像一块大号的红豆冰皮月饼。

谢怜原本平整的股间裂开一道肉色小缝，因为是新长的，又没被使用过，花城曲指刮了下那道紧闭的缝隙，立刻听到他拔高了音的呜咽，小缝蠕动几下，粉红的嫩肉讨好似的挤出一点透明液体。  
“哥哥这里好可爱，”花城舔舔嘴唇，捞起谢怜的腿，“颜色真好看，三郎可以舔一舔吗？”  
他显然没在征询当事人意见，话音未落就埋下头去，起先只是用舌尖来回扫紧张兮兮的肉缝，在谢怜痒得忍不住挣扎时，一口包住整个部位，吮吸舔舐，稍微歪过头，抿住一侧的肉瓣吮咬拉扯，待谢怜叫声里带上哭腔才松开，给他几秒喘息，立刻对另一边的如法炮制。  
娇嫩的肉缝经了这番厮磨，很快红肿起来，小缝的入口不断抽搐，每次缩紧又张开时，晶亮液体便会被两瓣粉红弄出噗噗的声响，液体流到后面，又把另一张嘴打湿唤醒。花城把他往上弯折，直到膝盖挨到耳朵，脚腕可以被床头的带子绑住，食中二指剥开小缝外围包裹，夹住已经有些红肿的小肉珠，拉扯把玩，谢怜眼泪都出来了，嘴巴张了太久酸痛难忍，哼叫也变了调，股间多出来的器官格外敏感，只消这番揉搓，阴茎就已经完全勃起，花城掐得狠了，疼痛钻进脑子的瞬间就变成快感，他脑子里熬起浆糊，直到花城往缝里插了一个手指，有些昏聩的意识才稍微上浮，扭动着不停挣扎。  
是真的痛，娇嫩的阴道紧紧咬住入侵的手指，从入口到深处都火辣辣地疼。谢怜在入口撕裂的幻觉中恍惚想起被破身的那晚，尽管花城已经竭尽所能地扩张润滑，但架不住那物太粗太长，只进了个头部他就痛得满深冷汗，却又死死抱着花城不许他退出来，折腾半天，自己又急又怕，破拐子破摔地推着对方翻了个身，握住那硬烫可怕的物件，不怕死地坐了下去。这一下没轻没重极了，就算再不知痛的人，体内也是极度敏感，谢怜捂着鼓起的小腹，抽抽搭搭哭了起来。  
恍惚间谢怜不知道自己是不是又开始掉眼泪了，新床的布置完全是两人都喜欢得不得了的审美——要喜庆、要大气、要舒适、最好能每个细节都有实用色彩，他这边走着神儿，啪地被花城打了屁股，立刻呜咽着弓起脚背，眼泪汪汪望向始作俑者。  
“哥哥哭得好厉害，我弄痛你了？”花城解开绳子，让谢怜跨坐在自己身上，亲亲他哭得雪白的脸孔，谢怜两侧脸颊都被口球绳勒出红痧，眨眼间眼泪还在往下掉，可怜兮兮的，又无端让人想更粗暴地对待，直到这双眼睛再也流不出眼泪，涣散瞳孔里全是自己的倒影。  
花城舔了舔谢怜下唇，双手揉搓起他腰侧，掐出大片印子后继续向下，狠狠抓住那两片臀瓣，大力向两边掰开。  
雪白细腻的臀肉自指缝间溢出，谢怜给他揉得腰都软了，下巴垫在花城肩上勉强维持平衡，哼唧声越来越大，感觉到两根食指探进穴里连带臀瓣一起被向两边掰开，滚烫的蕈头不停磨蹭，他痒得快疯了，又挣脱不开，穴口的痉挛连带的前面也开始一包一包地吐水。液体打湿花城的阴茎，这男人坏极了，只浅浅插了一小点，打圈磨蹭几下立刻抽出，穴里的水都给拉出银丝，谢怜在他怀里蹭得头发糊了满脸，总算感觉到粗硬的物件粗鲁闯入，在满当当的刺激中哭出了声。  
他抽搐个不停，敏感到极点的肉缝泌出的液体蹭得花城下腹一片湿滑，花城笃定了他那里经不起研磨，故意兜着他的腿抽插，每次插入时，股间都会狠狠撞上自己结实的小腹，肉缝被撞的比穴口抽动得还要厉害，在突然被掐住小珠碾压时，前后一起不受控制地绞紧，咬得花城掐紧掌下臀肉，更卖力地撞了十多下，松开手时，原本白嫩的臀瓣已经紫红遍布，还有几处被指甲抓破，几条血痕位置过于讨厌，每次顶撞都会紧紧挤压上花城囊袋，沙痛积累得多了，就叫谢怜情不自禁扭起腰来，拼命挣扎着想要逃脱。  
情事刚开了个头，谢怜就已经哭得眼皮红肿，花城仔细整理他又变得湿漉漉的头发，这人是舒服了就会掉眼泪的敏感体质，有时候亲吻中被揉搓舒服了都会眼珠通红，一旦调教开了，简直怎么玩都可以，一阵风都能让他浑身发抖。这个哭法显然不太行，花城习惯了性爱中随时喂他喝水，摘下口球，舔遍谢怜脸颊上的红印，柔声哄道：“做完这轮就喝点水歇歇好不好？”  
谢怜听不清话了，半睁着眼，舌头搭在下唇上，脑袋随着颠簸摇晃，呻吟被撞的断断续续，一口气要分成好几段才能咳出来，花城咬住他喉结，将人平放回床上，猛地发难，立刻听见这人尖利的哀嚎。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
阴道口毫无预警地被两根手指入侵，夹住充血的阴蒂后第三指也加入进来，花城动作快得谢怜甚至来不及合拢腿，三根手指以极快的速度进出，弄出噗呲噗呲的声响还不够，本来埋在甬道里的硕大阴茎骤然换了侵略对象，谢怜被捅得眼前发黑，完全不知道自己发出了怎样的叫声。  
他快要疯了，挣扎间弄断了绳索，手臂得到自由后立刻死死攀住花城脖颈，不停在对方苍白皮肤上嗦出深红印子，简直不知道是在求饶还是讨要。

痛，但是跟滔天快感相比却不值一提，新生的阴道敏感得只消在外围勾勾手指都能让他舒服得哭个不停，更别提不打招呼就给硬热长枪破开。谢怜感觉自己已经闻到了嫩肉被烧焦的气味，花城的阴茎似乎把他烫伤了，在四肢百骸烧着的火全集中到了下腹，这回肚皮的起伏更明显了，花城又往里挺了挺，到之前还没贴上对方小腹的那块皮肤立刻粘了上去。谢怜不敢看也不敢动，被花城强拉着摸肚皮的时候，求饶不重样不打锛儿地从口中溢出，还是逃不过要用掌心感受那物尺寸的命运。  
“哥哥，感觉到了吗，”花城动了几下，在谢怜变了调的哭叫中低低笑起来，“以后怀孕了，这里也是要鼓起来的，提前感受一下？”  
谢怜一直在摇头，指节青白，用力抠着肚皮，也不知道是羞极了的下意识反应，还是受不了这灭顶快感，徒劳地阻拦体内阴茎的进出。  
他小声说了什么，声音像极了奶猫的哭叫，花城凑近细听，被“不要”灌了满耳朵，挑眉道不要什么？哥哥说清楚，不要什么？  
边说边缓缓退出来，在下一次发问前狠狠顶回去，十多下之后才听见半声答复，谢怜被每次都撞到同一位置的刺激弄得舌头僵硬，含糊说不要怀孕。  
“那怎么行？哥哥吃这药，不就是想给家里添点人气的意思吗？”花城说到这事就有点生气，本来这场性爱就是带了点让他长记性的色彩，再不给他点教训，保不齐下次又吃什么奇怪的东西。  
“说清楚？嗯？哥哥不说，我可就射在子宫里啦？灌得满满的，看看会不会漏出来好不好？”  
谢怜疯狂摇头，阴道绞不住入侵者，不自知地吸得花城头皮发麻，宫口已经被撞麻了，他不知道自己又没有出血，也不知道下身究竟狼藉到什么程度，高热却突然遭放空的后穴不受控制地翕合，肠肉挤压着留在里面的液体，在抽插间流得后腰一片粘腻冰冷。  
“不要……啊、唔啊！不、呃……烫……啊、唔、救命……”  
花城动作越来又快，囊袋撞上穴口，又惹出身下人好长一串呻吟，他能确定谢怜快爽得昏过去了，毕竟阴道讨好的吮吸做不了假，这人虽然哭得凄惨，但连头发丝都是被伺候舒服了的。  
宫口很快被顶开一条缝，谢怜本来已经瘫软下来，若不是花城逼着，双腿甚至不能继续盘住他的腰，手臂搂不住花城的脖子，被对方挟持着抓按着胸部软肉，脚趾也无力蜷缩，趾缝夹了几绺花城的头发，脚腕在之前的捆绑中磨出些印子，湿透的白配上丝丝缕缕淫靡至极的红，还有浓黑做衬，好看的不得了。  
花城反手捞他小腿要他维持着夹紧自己的腰，臀部悬空迎接撞击的姿势，谢怜突然猛地抽了一下，大张着嘴，无声无息地哭号，瞳孔涣散，里面真的有个赤条条的倒影。  
他潮吹了。

水从被插得满当当的阴道口见缝插针地喷出来，每次抽插都会弄出响亮水声，连带后面都跟着凑热闹，花城退出来，捞起谢怜左腿扛在肩上，两根手指插进肿胀的缝里，抠弄出的液体溅了满腹，谢怜面色涨紫，在手指换回阴茎的瞬间，哽住的那口气总算咳了出来，又哭又叫，嗓子已经哑透了，嘴巴里全是血腥味，前所未有的体验让他怕极了，潮吹结束时他的阴茎还是射不出来，涨得难受，过了好久才意识到自己正趴在床边不停干呕。

身体发生变化后不是那么容易射精，被花城抱进怀里口对口喂水，虚弱却配合地喝了大半杯，软绵绵挂在他身上，看着花城握住自己红肿的阴茎套弄，哼哼唧唧曲起腿自己拉开，俨然是还想要。  
这么一动作，他才发现腿间全是精液，花城显然是没射在里面，他看了一会自己被套弄马眼慢慢流出精水的画面，突然抬起头，准确捉到对方嘴唇，飞快亲了一下。  
“喜欢你。”  
他在射精带来的酸软放松中沙哑道，花城愣了下，立刻跟着他学话，两人喜欢了好久，直到谢怜跪趴下来给花城继续插，还在幼稚比赛谁更喜欢谁。

已经被进入过的阴道湿滑柔软，花城毫不费力就顶到了位置，见谢怜依然抱着枕头，大半张脸埋在里面小声哼唧，才继续动作，他一只手揉捏身下人满是指印的胸部，另一只手三指插进穴口，随阴道里的撞击频率动作。  
谢怜眯起眼，哼出一声长音，弓起背，臀肉不停发抖，显然是已经适应这种感觉并且极其喜欢，哆哆嗦嗦从枕头底下抽出一只手去揉没照顾到的另一边，捏乳头掐乳晕，得趣儿之后这套手法用得比花城还利索。  
红肿的乳头碾压过身下布料时，谢怜虽然已经叫不动，仍是打嗓子眼挤出一声，舒服得叫花城忍不住怀疑再捏一会他都能靠乳头高潮。

抽插越来越快，阴道不可避免地出了血，花城注意到血丝，吓了一大跳，停下动作俯下身，紧张兮兮地问他哪里痛，谢怜茫然眨眨眼，过了几秒才反应过来，气声说舌头痛，想要三郎亲亲。  
他说着努力往花城的方向转了转头，张开口，精巧的舌尖哺出来，上面有一条小口，应该是情事中不小心咬破的，给对方含住舔舐时，皱着眉哼哼起来。  
在情事中强行停下动作是件非常熬人的事，花城本来快要射精，硬是生生忍住退出来，检查确认后才重新插进去，再次含住谢怜带伤的舌尖，勒着胸口把人抱起来，要他分腿蹲好，猛烈动作起来。  
谢怜上半身扭着，腰给死死掐住，乳头得不到刺激，只好亲自上阵，后穴阴茎开闸似的冒水，阴道口却被堵得死死的，花城只是在宫口小幅度冲撞，却极快极重，没多久，谢怜就控制不住平衡，脚一软实打实地坐了下去，毫无准备地被破开了最后一道门。

他叫不出声，只能发出可怜至极的气音，哭得睁不开眼，多出来的器官被精液填满的感觉太奇怪特太舒服，快感灼烧之下甚至濒临失禁，这回不用再想用哪个的问题了，随着对方挤压按摩下腹的动作，再也忍耐不住。

花城到底在他下面两张嘴里射了多少次这件事，谢怜真的记不清了，到后面他完全是半梦半醒的，被摆出怎样的姿势、被带到什么地方都毫不反抗，舒服了就嘶哑地叫，也不太知道痛，挣扎幅度小得像极了讨欢。  
眼睛合不拢，半含着骨灰戒，随撞击掉眼泪，仅仅在又一次被内射时，给冰凉的液体弄回神几秒，叼着戒指就要跟花城接吻，没亲几下就又昏了过去。  
予取予求，在月光下几乎要发出光来。

“哥哥？看看我？”  
新家的客厅乱得要命，花城找了只谢怜新做好的小马扎坐下，手臂兜住他两条腿将人抱在怀里，边顶边柔声道：“明天我们谁都不出去，后天也是，好不好？”  
昏聩的人无法回答，一双手无力搭在明显鼓起的肚子上，花城便贴在他耳边低低地笑，替他说了句好。

 

连它都知道我有多喜欢你，花城搂着心爱的神明重新躺回床上，对着满室流动的月光，仔仔细细舔舐谢怜满身的痕迹。

月亮知道、太阳知道、世上所有人都知道，我是多么喜欢你。  
……不许再乱吃东西了！

end


End file.
